1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display, an image sensor, or other devices using an active matrix substrate. This invention also relates to a method of driving an active matrix substrate, and a method of fabricating an active matrix substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published unexamined patent application 63-82177 discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus using an active matrix substrate. The active matrix substrate has a matrix array of gate electrodes and source electrodes. Each of intersections of the gate electrodes and the source electrodes is provided with a pair of p-type and n-type thin-film transistors (TFTs) for controlling a liquid crystal display element corresponding to a pixel. In the display apparatus of Japanese patent application 63-82177, each pair of p-type and n-type TFTs are activated by drive signals having opposite polarities to prevent or reduce a drop in a drive voltage. In addition, off-timings of gate pulses applied to the p-type and n-type TFTs are made coincident to prevent the occurrence of noise induced via parasitic capacitances.
Japanese published unexamined patent application 2-178632 also discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus using an active matrix substrate. The active matrix substrate has a matrix array of gate electrodes and source electrodes. Each of intersections of the gate electrodes and the source electrodes is provided with a pair of p-type and n-type thin-film transistors (TFTs) for controlling a liquid crystal display element corresponding to a pixel. In the display apparatus of Japanese patent application 2-178632, drain electrodes of p-type and n-type TFTs in each pair are electrically connected to each other, and there are provided additional (supplemental) capacitors between the drain electrodes and the gate electrodes. In the display apparatus of Japanese patent application 2-178632, it is necessary to make coincident off-timings of gate pulses applied to the p-type and n-type TFTs.